


Magnus Loves Not

by PGT



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: 100wc, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PGT/pseuds/PGT
Summary: Magnus is done with trivial things called love





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request Taz or rvb drabbles at loyle-trash on Tumblr!

Magnus was a nice guy. An unnaturally nice guy, it was impossible sometimes to see his motives. Often, people guessed it was love. Of course, Magnus wouldn't. He had walked along the flower lined path dubbed love and stood comfortably at it's end.   
When people came to him with affection they confidently perceived as mutual, they were always hurt, and it was the one thing Magnus refused to protect people from. That loss of hope when your crush doesn't see you the same way. What he wouldn't give for Julia to have been just a childhood crush he could forget.


End file.
